The Lioness
by kellyjb514
Summary: When Caroline accepted a job as a nanny, she expected it to be easy. No danger at all, right? Well things are never as easy as they seem and Caroline has secrets of her own to keep. Can she save her friends or will she accept the darkness inside her and destroy everything? Eventual OC x Ardeth
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Humming lightly, Caroline checked the food in the oven before stirring the pot on the stove. She expected the O'Connells home in a few minutes and she wanted everything to be ready. Having been Alex's nanny for over a year now, the woman knew the family's habits fairly well. Every time they came home from a trip, Rick and Evelyn would spend some time alone in the upper library while Alex spent his time either unpacking his bags or some kind of game with Caroline. Caroline had taken care of the house while they were away, something she thoroughly enjoyed.

She had moved to London a year and a half ago, taking odd jobs to get by. She had seen a posting for a family needing a nanny and something urged her to apply. Many years of watching children when she was growing up gave her the experience that Rick and Evelyn were looking for. They were extremely generous, paying Caroline such a sum that she didn't need another job to live comfortably. Alex really liked her and the family in general was very laid back. After spending 2 months with the family, their housekeeper quit suddenly. Caroline remembered the day vividly.

Angry French floated down the hallway, getting louder by the moment. Caroline's head popped up, her book in her lap forgotten for a moment. The door to the kitchen pantry opened, revealing Dorothea. She had worked for the O'Connells for 7 years but it wasn't a secret that the woman disliked Alex. In her opinion the boy was too smart for his own good but that was one of the reasons Caroline liked him so much. Even from her spot in the living room Caroline could see the flour that covered the older woman.

"Where iz dat leetle brat? I am going to murder 'im! I'll wring ees leetle neck!" Dorothea's french accent was thicker than usual due to her anger. Several minutes passed as she stomped around the house looking for Alex. After wondering how such a tiny person could contain so much anger, Caroline sighed before going back to her book. She knew where Alex was and knew the old housekeeper would never find him. The front door opened and a moment later Rick walked into the room. He had dropped Evelyn off at some university to speak to a few classes. Pausing as he heard shouting, he asked what was going on.

"I think Alex set another trap in the pantry. Dorothea was not amused. She's been running around for 15 minutes looking for him." Caroline kept her eyes on her books, her voice sounded like she was trying not to show her amusement. Rick sighed loudly then walked down the hallway to talk to the irate woman. The hidden panel in the wall across from her opened and Alex popped his head out.

"Is the coast clear?" Caroline gave the boy a disapproving look.

"You're awful Alex. Dorothea is a nice lady. You shouldn't play such nasty tricks on people." The boy looked contrite but before he could say anything, they heard footsteps. Alex pulled his head back and pushed the panel back into place. Dorothea, her bags in hand, silently marched past and out the front door. Rick walked into the room slowly with a hand rubbing the back of his neck. He told her that Dorothea had quit. Then he asked if she could watch Alex a few extra days so he could find a new housekeeper.

"Well if you wanted, I could take over housekeeping chores. I'm pretty good at it. Alex already knows that I can make my way around the kitchen." Blinking in surprise, Rick only stared at her. Eventually he nodded and agreed that it seemed reasonable.

He talked to Evelyn that evening who agreed it seemed like a good idea. She then asked Caroline if she would be willing to move into Dorothea's old room. The young woman agreed happily, the room had its own bathroom and was significantly nicer than her rented studio. The O'Connells also increased her salary despite her repeated assurance that it wasn't necessary. Within a week of Caroline taking over housekeeping, the family knew they had made a great decision. Caroline was even more detail oriented than Dorothea and she also genuinely cared about the artifacts throughout the house.

Caroline was pulled from her memories as her scalp began to prickle. She suddenly got the feeling that she was being watched. Turning to look out the kitchen window, only the darkened back porch was visible. The woman knew that a hundred people could be standing in the backyard and she wouldn't see them. She shivered slightly before pulling the curtains across the windows. A quick check of the back door and the small sheath at the back of her pants, concealing a small knife, assured her that she was safe.

As she took dinner out of the oven and turned the stove to the lowest setting, a car could be heard coming up the driveway. The front door unlocked then opened a moment later and Rick called out that they were home. Caroline walked to greet the family and see if they needed any help.

"Dinner is waiting in the kitchen whenever you guys get hungry. Tomato bisque and beef pot pies!" Caroline called over her shoulder as she took Alex's bags to his room. She heard the scrape of dishes being grabbed and knew at least one person had gotten food. As the small bags that Alex had taken with him were deposited on top of his bed, one tipped over and something gold and shiny rolled out. Curious, the woman picked it up. It looked like a long necklace with an unusual pointed disk as the pendant. Unsure of its use, she simply tucked it back into the boy's bag.

As she went back to the main room, Alex was carrying a large ancient looking chest. He complained about how heavy it was, prompting Evelyn to scold him about his language. Caroline patted his shoulder softly before she went back outside to get the last bags. She came back into the living room just in time to hear something click onto Alex's wrist. Her eyes flicked around the room to see the ancient chest open and empty then she realized the boy must have put on whatever had been in it.

"Alex what did you do?!" Caroline's voice was no more than an angry whisper. She didn't want to interrupt Rick and Evy's alone time up on the next level of the room. She grabbed the hand that now had the weird looking gold bracelet on it. Seconds after, both of their hands were tugged upward by the object. The majestic pyramids of Giza projected from the bracelet into their field of view.

They both watched in shocked, nauseous awe as they seemed to speed through the desert until they stopped at some ancient looking site that Caroline didn't recognize. The image lasted for a few more seconds before it disappeared and the two were once again looking at the familiar bookshelves of the O'Connell residence. The young boy looked over at the woman who had fallen to her knees when the images began. She looked right back at him, shocked. A moment passed then they both suddenly tore at the bracelet, trying to get it off his wrist. It wouldn't budge and Caroline decided that they would have to break it to get it off.

"Here keep your coat on and button the sleeve over it. We'll both be in big trouble if your mother sees this. I'll go grab some tools, you wait here." Caroline sprinted away while Alex pulled his sleeves down. Realizing the chest was still open, he tossed a heavy baseball statue into it before shutting it. Evelyn came downstairs then, showing Alex some pages about the Egyptian calendar.

Caroline came back a few moments later with a screwdriver and a couple other tools. When she saw Evy, she stealthily put them down on a random bookshelf. They could get the bracelet off tonight before Alex went to bed without Evelyn noticing anything. Nodding to show he knew what the plan would be, Alex asked more about the year of the scorpion. His mother began telling him about the different symbols and ceremonies. Eventually the subject of the Scorpion King came around.

"Alex where is that key I gave you, it was attached to a chain?" Evy asked as she walked over to the chest. The child looked through his small backpack then revealed he couldn't find it. Evy then helped him look, getting agitated when it couldn't be found. As she began digging through other bags, Caroline remembered the gold disk that was in Alex's luggage. She offered to go look for it then trotted off in that direction. Walking through the kitchen, movement caught her eye through the small panes of glass on the door to the backyard. It was a flash of bright red something but it wasn't there when she turned to look. Stepping closer to the glass, she peered out into the darkness. She wondered to herself if perhaps Jonathan had brought another date home, he'd been doing that on and off for the past month. A bright red dress on one of the women wasn't an unusual explanation as the women were usually dressed in eye catching clothing. The woman shrugged and double checked the lock before continuing to Alex's room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lock-Nah watched the woman as she peered through the windows of the back door. She was pretty, he mused. Dark pants and a grey shirt covered her body but did very little to hide her natural curves. Her dark brown hair was piled into a chaotic bun on top of her head though a few strands had escaped and curled gently near her face. It was her eyes that kept his attention on her. Grey, or possibly light blue it was hard to tell from this distance, eyes that seemed to shine hauntingly. The tan on her skin, that hinted at plenty of time spent outdoors, made the color of her eyes even more startling.

One of the men with him commented something vulgar about the woman as she walked away from the door. Another said that encountering someone with ghost eyes like that always meant trouble and bad luck. Lock-Nah rolled his eyes and told them all to be quiet. They were there for the bracelet, no matter how pretty the girl was. She would be killed if she got in the way. He said as much before he stood up and the small group moved towards the front door.

Still feeling slightly unnerved, Caroline walked quickly to the bedroom. Grabbing the gold disk from earlier, she bunched it in her hand and headed back to the front room. They would just have to explain to Evelyn what had happened and hope for the best.

"Hey Evy! I think...I found..it." Her voice trailed off as she turned the corner into the room. Evy had a sword in her hand and was pointing it at the lone man across from her. He had onyx skin and he was incredibly muscular but the bright red robes covering those muscles made goosebumps raise on Caroline's skin. Had he been outside? Had he been watching the house? Watching her?

His gaze briefly flickering to Caroline then back to Evelyn before Alex spoke.

"Woah mom maybe not the best idea." He immediately stepped behind his mother as he said as much. As Evy told the dark man in front of her to get out of her house, more men dressed similarly entered the room.

"Definitely not the best idea. I think it's time to yell for dad now." Alex continued slowly backing up, keeping a tight grip on the chest. Caroline grabbed the back of Alex's coat and pulled him closer to her. She then pushed him into the space between the bookshelf and hallway door. The man seemed smug and completely at ease.

"Now I'll just kill you and take it anyway." As this man, who seemed to be the group's leader, spoke tauntingly Caroline heard movement from behind her in the hallway.

"I think not." Another man, this one obviously Egyptian and wearing black robes instead of red, slipped through the doorway and past Caroline. He glanced at her briefly and a flicker of desire showed in his eyes. While the intruders all became tense and drew their swords, Caroline relaxed slightly. Based on Evy's descriptions and the reception this man had received, this had to be Ardeth she'd never met him for herself, Evy had told her all about how he had saved them and how he had become one of the family's closest friends. He wouldn't let them be hurt if he could help it.

In the blink of an eye the fighting started. It was loud, much too loud, and a calm descended on her, a familiar response to danger. Caroline's expression was blank and unreadable as she began feeling numb. Evy and Ardeth fought well and kept the bad men away from the two younger people. Caroline kept Alex at her back, pushed against the wall so nobody could touch him. The chest he was holding dug into her back but she wasn't about to leave him unprotected unless she absolutely had to. Ardeth focused solely on the dark-skinned leader who suddenly joined the fray; he was obviously very good. As Alex complimented his mother's fighting skills Caroline noticed one of the men running towards them. Everything seemed to slow down with every step closer he got.

Caroline suddenly lunged for the man as he raised his sword. Her right hand pulled the hidden knife from the holster inside the back of her pants. Her left hand tossed the heavy gold key she had directly at the man's face. It made significant purchase on the bridge of his nose, breaking it.

With his eyes full of involuntary tears, he didn't see the woman's blade but he certainly felt it. She slashed across his face from chin to eyebrow in one hard stroke. His hand then came under attack and he dropped his weapon. Realizing too late that he had no chance against this opponent, he couldn't even turn to run when her hands wrapped around his arm. The man felt his feet leave the ground. His body rolled across her back before he suddenly crashed onto the hard wooden floor. She had used his weight against him in a classic self-defense move and now he couldn't catch his breath. As he stayed still gaping like a fish, Caroline took down two more men in similar fashion.

Lock-Nah broke away from Ardeth for a second and happened to look over at the woman. He noted that her eyes were indeed gray like he had thought. Her face was cold and calculating as she engaged her attackers. Something in her stance and reaction told him that she had done some serious fighting before. He was suddenly attacked again, his enemy taking advantage of his distraction. Realizing he'd revealed more than he wanted, Lock-Nah struck the Medjai, his blows growing more violent as he sought to distract his enemy.

"No! Let go!" Alex's shout brought Caroline's attention back to him and horror shot through her. He was engaged in a tug of war with one of the men. The larger man won quickly, flinging Alex across the room before fleeing down the hall to the backdoor. Knowing Alex had the bracelet on his wrist, Caroline let the intruder go. Instead she jumped over the fallen bookcase, realizing it must have become part of the fight too, and ran to the boy. The men in red were all running out now, thinking they had what they came for.

Caroline threw her body over Alex's careful not to hurt him, then looked around to find his mother. Evelyn was still fighting and didn't see the man behind her. Alex shouted a warning but it came too late. The man landed a cheap shot to the woman's jaw and she lost consciousness. He picked her up and ran down the hallway to the backyard. Nearly blind with rage from seeing her friend being hurt and manhandled, Caroline jumped to her feet again and gave chase. Ardeth was still fighting the leader but she knew that he would keep Alex safe.

Sprinting through the yard, she had almost grabbed Evy's limp hand when she was hit from the side. Realistically she knew it was one of the men in red but it felt like what she imagined a freight train would feel like. Instinctively her body twisted and her arms raised to protect her face. There was a sudden, unexpected heat along her forearm but she ignored it as she struggled with the man on top of her. His arm lifted again and suddenly something smacked into her temple roughly before jumping up and running away. Caroline tried to stand up but fell to her hands and knees when the world spun around her. She heard gunshots and cars speeding down the gravel driveway but she still couldn't make her head stop spinning. Tears threatened to fill her eyes as she realized that they had taken Evy and she hadn't been able to stop it.

The sound of rapid footsteps brought her back to attention. The dark skinned man ran past her and towards a waiting car. Caroline managed to see inside and saw Evelyn laying across a seat. Anger filled her body, propelling the young woman to her feet. She bolted for the car, her feet moving faster than what seemed possible. Chasing the vehicle down the drive to the front of the house she was so focused she never saw any other cars. Rapid gunfire vied for attention but she didn't turn to look. The car sped up, Evelyn opened the back curtain to scream for her husband, more gunshots, and still Caroline ran. Some dormant survival instinct made her look to her left just in time. Another car sped past her and if she had kept going it would have hit her.

Caroline dropped to her knees panting as she stared at the fleeing vehicles. Evelyn was gone to god only knows where and it hurt to think about what they might do to her. Voices reached her ears and suddenly a tiny body was latched onto her back. Alex. Reaching around, she pulled him to her chest and hugged him tightly. He returned the gesture just as fiercely.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" She pulled him away so she could look him over as she asked. Once he assured her that he was fine and she couldn't see any marks on him, Caroline tried to stand up. Her ears made a strange ringing noise and her knees were suddenly weak but she didn't want to worry Alex. She had just stumbled to her feet when someone called her name.

"Caroline! Are you alright?"

Rick quickly jogged toward her. Once she turned around, he realized that she was not alright, not at all. There was blood running down her temple and a lot of blood on her clothes. He couldn't tell if all of it was hers but if it was then she needed serious medical attention. Caroline was a great person and Rick had always liked her but tonight made his respect for her grow exponentially. He had known that she cared about his family but for her to willingly fight to protect them spoke volumes. As soon as he was close enough, Rick wrapped her in a careful hug. After a minute or so he realized she was crying.

"Rick they took Evelyn! I'm so sorry! We tried to stop them but I wasn't prepared and the guy went after Alex and I didn't know what to do and I'm just so sorry Rick!" The woman rambled as the tears continued to run down her cheeks. Rick grabbed her shoulders and leaned down so that they were eye to eye.

"Hey hey hey Caroline look at me okay?" He waited until she did. "None of this is your fault. You were put in a very dangerous situation and those men would have killed all of us to get that chest. Caroline you protected my son and my wife, I can't tell you how much that means to me!"

"O'Connell." Rick turned at the sound of his name and he finally realized Ardeth was standing next to him. He pinned the other man to the stone pillar behind him.

"What the hell are you doing here? Forget that, I don't care. Who are those guys and where are they taking my wife?!"

The conversation continued on but Caroline couldn't seem to focus enough to listen. Her head was swimming and she couldn't feel her arm for some reason. Having figured out that Evy was probably being taken to the British Museum, they made to leave. Rick looked at Caroline to ask if she was coming but suddenly realized how bad she was doing.

The woman had reached up to touch the cut on her forehead and Rick panicked. Along her right arm starting just below her elbow and going almost 3 inches up toward her wrist was a very large gash. Cursing loudly Rick searched his pockets for anything to stop her bleeding. Finding an unused handkerchief, he wrapped it around her arm the best he could while asking what happened.

"Well those guys attacked and everything got really crazy so I'm not sure. I must have gotten it when I chased after the one who had Evy. One of them knocked me down and I think he tried to stab me. That's when he hit me in the head too." Caroline shook her head and looked at her clothes. "I'll be fine Rick, honestly. Let me change clothes and grab a few things then let's go get Evy."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

10 Minutes later the group was walking to the car. All the guys had beef pot pies in their hands, eating them greedily. Caroline had insisted they eat and after one bite they were more than happy to oblige, the woman knew how to cook. She had also packed another pie in a napkin for Evelyn who hadn't eaten when they were home earlier. The woman had changed quickly, impressing them all with her efficiency.

Ardeth couldn't help but stare at the woman when she had come out of her room. Her hair had been pulled into a more uniform bun which showed off her lovely face more and highlighted the grace of her neck. The cut on her forehead was small and had been bandaged but was likely to begin bruising soon. Her shirt, pants, and leather work boots were all black but made of extremely high quality materials. The Medjai warrior spied 3 separate knives expertly stashed in her clothing and 2 more peeked out from her boots. She was carrying two black bags, each a little smaller than a briefcase. An unfamiliar warmth pooled in his stomach when he realized she looked like some kind of new era Medjai warrior and that he was attracted to her. **Very** attracted.

"You're here, bad guys are here, Evy's been kidnapped. Let me guess." Rick's voice was a mixture of anger and sarcasm while he led the group out of the house. As they walked Ardeth explained that the creature had been dug up from his grave and how he had been following a woman who knew things no living person should know. Caroline had very little idea what they were talking about but when the man spoke about following the woman, a shiver of jealousy ran down her spine.

Slowing her steps unconsciously, Caroline was shocked by her feelings. She didn't really know this man, only what Evelyn had mentioned about him! The fact that he was following someone shouldn't have any effect of her whatsoever. A nasty voice in the back of her mind whispered that it wasn't someone. It was a woman, most likely a beautiful one. Her hands clenched into fists as ridiculous scenarios ran through her thoughts. Ardeth catching the woman only to kiss her, the woman cornering Ardeth and seducing him, and many more drove her jealousy higher and higher. A sudden tug on her hand from Alex drew her from her dark thoughts. He was looking worriedly up at her and she shook her head before poking her temple gently. It was their secret gesture to indicate to the other that they'd been lost in thought. She decided to examine that feeling later when they had gotten Evelyn back. The men continued talking until Alex interrupted, drawing everyone's attention.

"I wouldn't get too worried just yet." The young boy pulled up the sleeve of his coat to show the large golden bracelet. Ardeth cradled the boy's wrist in his hands as he stared in disbelief. Caroline wrinkled her nose at it, she didn't like the fact that it was still attached to his wrist. Jonathan asked if it was gold though everyone ignored him. "When I stuck it on, I saw the pyramids at Giza. The whoosh straight across the desert to Karnak!"

"By putting this on, you have started a chain reaction that could bring about the next apocalypse." Ardeth's voice was harsh, unforgiving.

Shooting Ardeth a dark look for his words, Caroline pulled the young boy into a side hug. Rick told him to lighten up then turned and opened up the car door. As they sped toward the museum, Jonathan gave the woman a quick recap of their trip to Hamunaptra and what had happened. Evelyn had told her bits and pieces but never the whole thing. Caroline wasn't sure she believed some of it. Regardless, she listened intently from her spot in the middle of the back seat while unzipping one of the cases she had brought with her. Inside were all sorts of bottles and bandages set into the vast multitude of pockets. Pulling a small latch, Caroline grabbed items from a hidden layer before sealing it again.

Rick and Ardeth's conversation was interrupted by Jonathan's shout of alarm. They looked back to see Caroline injecting some type of liquid into the area around her arm wound. She rolled her eyes at the man beside her then capped the needle. It went back into the case to be disposed of later. Then a multitude of sealed bags containing a curved needle, scissors, gloves, and something that looked similar to fishing line came out. Rick focused on the road again as he realized what she was doing and told Alex not to watch. The young boy watched of course but unlike his uncle, he was fascinated. The woman put the gloves on, opened the needle packaging, threaded the needle, then began applying her own sutures.

She was having difficulty using only one hand and suddenly Ardeth offered to help. Caroline stared at him quietly; her gray eyes seemed to peer directly into his soul. It seemed like she was searching for something. She must have found it because she nodded and pulled out a fresh package of gloves. The man got to work quickly, turned sideways in his seat. From her stillness he guessed that the syringe must have been filled with some form of numbing agent. He worked quickly and silently while the woman watched him.

"Where did you learn to fight?" Ardeth's voice was soft and his attention never strayed from his work. "You are extremely talented. I haven't seen many able to move as quickly as you do."

"I had a very good teacher." Caroline shrugged one shoulder before continuing. "She began teaching me when I was 15. It continued until I was 20 and she said there was nothing else she could teach me. I had to continue to learn and adjust on my own after that. I took the occasional uh, job and moved around a lot. Probably not doing what she intended but I had to pay the bills. I remember she had a strange accent and would call me strange nicknames but would never tell me what they meant."

The woman smiled at the memory and brought her free hand up to her shoulder. Pulling the crew neck of her shirt to the side, Ardeth was able to see a symbol tattooed into her tanned skin. He wrapped gauze around her arm to protect the stitches. Leaning closer he took a better look at the design of the tattoo only to suddenly wish he hadn't. The lines on her skin formed the hieroglyph of the goddess Sekhmet, one of the oldest and most vicious deities in Egyptian history. She was a legendary warrior who also had the power to send plagues, sickness, and other unpleasant surprises to her enemies as she pleased. Alex looked around the woman's shoulder to see the mark.

"Hey I know that symbol!" His voice was bright and he immediately delved into the story. There was a prophecy that warned of the goddess Sekhmet training a worthy mortal in the ways of war and pain. That mortal would then be unleashed on mankind and the world would fall beneath their feet. There's apparently a group of worshippers who believed in this prophecy and are constantly readying themselves to serve the chosen human. The Medjai had one of their own infiltrated into the ranks but they had never been a true concern. He told Caroline about the prophecy once he recognized it and the woman giggled.

"Well Alex I highly doubt I was trained by an Ancient Egyptian goddess. The woman couldn't even use a coffee maker properly! Even if I was, it's been 4 years since she left. I have yet to cause any world ending events that I know of." They all smiled at her words but the smiles didn't last long. The men all knew first hand that prophecies and supernatural problems did exist. Meanwhile Caroline was lost in fond memories of her teacher. The rest of the drive was mostly silent as the seriousness of their predicament returned to their minds.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay in the car?" Rick asked Caroline for the fifth time as he opened his gun bag. They had argued a bit about it because he didn't want her to make her injuries worse. Caroline rolled her eyes and repeated that she going in there and he couldn't stop her. She then reached into the trunk and pulled out her other bag. Pressing the latches, she revealed two combination locks on each side. She entered two separate sets of numbers then opened the case. Inside were four sleek black handguns with fully loaded magazines. The top of the inside had 2 more handguns and 3 extra throwing knives. She opened a nearly invisible side pocket and removed a holster. Wasting no time the woman strapped it to her hips; when she was clipping the final buckle, finally the stares of the two men caught her attention. They looked completely incredulous.

"What?"

"I think I'm falling in love with you." It was when those thoughts solidified that the words left Ardeth's mouth unbidden, his voice filled with wonder. He never expected this beautiful woman to appear in his life, unintentionally revealing herself as what would seem to be his perfect match. Her absolute preparedness, both physically and mentally, had Ardeth's mind wanting to travel down an inappropriate path. As he pulled his thoughts away from that he realized the truth. He wanted to pursue this woman. To court and woo her and to someday hopefully be able to call her his wife. It was difficult to believe he had finally found the woman who could make him want to settle down and even more difficult to find she had been hiding nearly under his nose for the last year and a half.

Rick looked over at his friend like the man had lost his mind but the woman, well the woman simply smiled and blushed prettily. She could see in his eyes that he truly meant what he had said. Her gaze flickered to her shoes quickly before she stepped toward him and gently kissed both of his cheeks. A wonderful scent, the scent naturally produced on her skin, enveloped him in a light cloud of daisies, citrus fruits, and the comforting way an empty room smelled after sunlight had poured in for hours on a beautiful day. As he savored the smell and memorized it, she pulled back slightly and stared into his eyes.

"Let's save Evy and then we'll talk about this."

With that said, they all continued to grab their preferred weapons. Ardeth commented on Rick's wrist tattoo, telling him he was meant to be a Medjai, a protector of man. Rick told him he had the wrong guy then shut the trunk before walking toward the museum. The inside of the building was dark but one of the side doors was unlocked. They moved through the area quickly, following the sound of chanting. Passing through a large display of mummies, Caroline jumped back in fear as the corpses began moving and groaning. She bumped into Ardeth who wrapped his arm around her waist to steady her.

"They're alive! Why are they alive?! Rick what the hell is going on?!" Her eyes were wide, face pale, and the two pistols in her hands shook slightly. Despite everything Jonathan and Evelyn had told her, she hadn't entirely believed in the tale of a cursed mummy. Such a thing had seemed like so much nonsense. But now the proof was literally moving in front of her and she had to take a moment to process it. The men stayed silent as Caroline stared at one of the mummies. They knew she was alright when her face became blank and she nodded once.

"Let's go get Evy."

They moved through the building until they found the large storage room the red-robed men were in. As they examined the room below, Caroline whispered rapidly in multiple languages. She was commenting to herself about how strange this entire thing looked. Ardeth attempted to mentally translate but there were sounds of French, Russian, German, and some he didn't even recognize. His respect and admiration grew even more along with his curiosity. He now wanted to know where she had learned so many languages so fluently that she could easily switch between them. Rick saw Evy and immediately began making a plan. Ardeth was to stay on the upper level and cover their escape with the Thompson he had chosen. Rick and Caroline were going to sneak downstairs and the woman would cover Rick while he grabbed Evelyn. Ardeth protested softly, not wanting Caroline to be in that much danger but she waved his concern away as she followed Rick. Sneaking into a good vantage point, the now awakened Imhotep caught her attention. The creature radiated ancient evil and something inside her body stirred. It was a vaguely familiar feeling but Caroline pushed it to the back of her mind. She needed to focus completely on Evy's rescue.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Imhotep roared in anger when he recognized Rick who had just saved Evy from being dropped into a fiery box. Gunshots rang out immediately from separate directions. The Medjai was here, shooting efficiently with a machine gun. The immortal didn't bother hiding, even without being fully regenerated their mortal weapons could not harm him. The cult members began returning fire but Imhotep could tell their aim was deplorable. He considered killing them but a bright flash of gold distracted him. A woman was standing near the bottom of the staircase, guns in both hands discharging rapidly and accurately. One of the cultists tried to attack her from behind but a powerful roundhouse kick to the head rendered him unconscious. As Imhotep admired the grace of her movements he spotted the golden flash again.

Having been to the realm of the afterlife and back, the priest could sense things left behind, little hints, from gods and goddess visiting the land of the living. Shining like ethereal beacons, they were difficult to miss. One such hint, the size of a fist, was placed upon a patch of skin between her right shoulder and collarbone. This woman, whoever she was, had been chosen by a god or goddess to fulfill some sort of prophecy. A mark like that contained much power and Imhotep wanted it. His staring was interrupted as Rick shot him off his feet. Rick then turned and pushed Evy up the stairs before him while yelling at Caroline to follow them. They were only halfway up the stairs when Caroline's agony filled scream pierced the air.

Ardeth stopped shooting and his eyes searched for the woman. He found her and his breath caught in his throat. She was on the second step, trying to escape, but Imhotep's rotted thumbs pressing into her temple seemed to immobilize her.

Having heard Rick's shout, Caroline had begun stepping back toward the staircase. Her body bumped into another and she struck out intending to deliver a painful backhand with her pistol but her arm was caught in a powerful grip. The woman looked up into the face of the mummy she had just seen Rick shoot. The men in red stopped shooting in her direction and instead focused their bullets on Rick, Evy and Ardeth. Caroline was too horrified to think and she was only able to back away. The creature let go of her arm but instead of raising to shoot, her hands dropped uselessly to her sides. He let her back onto the second step before his hands flitted toward her, their eyes level with each other. His hands attached to her head and the woman screeched, her body thrashing, as fiery pain lanced through her skull.

The instant their skin touched, Imhotep attempted to draw her power from her. In the process, while he tried to take from her, he unintentionally gave things to her. Knowledge and memories plowed into her mind and made themselves permanent. Languages, rituals and much more had now become Caroline's. The woman's power was unexpectedly affixed to her and resisted. The priest used more strength and pain increased inside her head until something buried inside her mind lashed out forcefully. Her naturally pale eyes flashed yellow and cat-like then Imhotep was blasted across the room by a hot golden flash that blinded everyone for a moment.

Blinking rapidly to clear his vision, Rick jumped down the stairs and pulled Caroline to her feet. She was clutching her head in pain and her nose was bleeding but she ran up the stairs as quickly as she could manage. They ran to Ardeth before hearing Imhotep chanting loudly. Armored mummies materialized out of the ashes from a large jar, ready to do exactly as commanded.

"Bring me the Lioness and destroy the others!" The mummy's orders were in Ancient Egyptian but somehow Caroline now understood every word. As a large roar sounded from the monsters, the group raced away. They sprinted through the museum and out the side door but Evy stopped to pull a bench across the doors. Rick grabbed her while Caroline and Ardeth ran to the car. Jonathan and Alex were nowhere to be seen but before anyone could get too worried he pulled around the corner driving a double decker bus. Reaching into the back seat of the car and grabbing her medical kit, Caroline groaned as she looked at the bus. It was ostentatious and didn't have a wide range of maneuverability. This was going to be an interesting escape. They all clambered onto the bus and Jonathan immediately sped away.

"Glad to see me now?" Ardeth's voice was a mixture of sarcasm and adrenaline. Rick replied in the same fashion while loading his gun. Ardeth moved back and stood in front of Caroline. His eyebrows raised, asking in his own way if she was okay. She nodded then held her hand palm down in the space between them, showing her badly shaking hands. He nodded as he understood she knew it was too dangerous to have a gun in her hands.

"Protect the boy." Their hands grasped each other for a moment then they separated. Ardeth stood next to Rick at the back of the bus with his gun out and ready. Caroline handed the med kit to Alex, asking him to hold onto it, then pulled out two of her knives. If anything got past Rick and Ardeth, she would be close enough that her shaky aim wouldn't matter. She would stop whatever came through.

They were able to get a fair distance from the museum before any mummies got onto the bus. Rick ran to the upper deck while Ardeth fired at one in the doorway. As he reloaded the creature reappeared and knocked the gun out of the man's grip. He backed up quickly, giving himself more room to fight and maneuver.

Caroline stared in horrified awe as the creature continued to attack despite not having the lower half of its body. The Medjai did a very good job of fending off the monster until it suddenly grew long dagger-like fingernails. It quickly gained the advantage and was preparing for a deadly blow when Evy shouted at Jonathan to turn. As he did, one of Caroline's knives hit the mummy with enough force to send it sprawling onto a different section of seats.

Caroline moved quickly, slashing at the creature with another knife in an effort to help Ardeth get back onto his feet. A large bump threw her back and the knife fell from her hand. Ardeth jumped back into the fight but without a weapon he had soon acquired a multitude of large scratches. Something heavy fell from the top floor of the bus, prompting Evelyn to turn toward the sound. Seconds later Caroline slid farther away from the fight and closer to the older woman's feet, watching in satisfaction as her friend destroyed the monster with Rick's shotgun. A few minutes and a low bridge later, the bus came to a stop and Caroline lurched to her feet.

Ardeth turned when he heard the woman's footsteps then waited to see what she was going to do. Grey eyes burning, the woman put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down to her level. Their foreheads touched, their eyes closed, and tension left their bodies in a synchronised sigh. Ardeth cradled her face in his hands and the two shared a short moment of relief that the other was alive. Caroline then pushed the man onto a bus seat as she asked Alex for her kit. He handed it to her then walked away from his parents who were having a prolonged moment of their own.

A few minutes passed in silence as Caroline taped gauze over one of Ardeth's cuts. Suddenly, a deep shiver went up her spine. Without any warning the woman reeled towards Alex just as a man appeared and grabbed him. She jumped off the bus right behind him and managed to grab the boy's legs. Her grip was tight and she would have been able to pull him back if the last of Imhotep's warrior mummies hadn't grabbed her. The rotted arms wrapped around her ribcage just as she reached the end of the bus. The shock caused her to lose her grip on Alex. It immediately pulled her to the other side where no one could see her. A hand smashed her head against the bus and another wrapped around her throat. The monster planned to knock her unconscious then return with her to his Master. Sudden desperation made Caroline kick out and luckily the hand slipped off her throat for just enough time.

"ARDETH!" The Medjai had been watching as Rick held onto the other side of the bridge. None of them had been able to save Alex and Caroline was nowhere to be seen. They assumed she had been taken too until she screamed. The man turned and could barely see Caroline's boots struggling around the side of the bus. He ran towards her, machine gun at the ready. Despite being nearly three times stronger, the mummy seemed to have trouble holding on to the wriggling woman. She suddenly lifted her legs and kicked out with all her strength. The creature was pushed back as she dropped to the ground and Ardeth immediately fired at it, taking extreme care to keep the bullets away from Caroline.

Once the mummy was completely decimated, Ardeth immediately reached down and pulled the woman up and into his arms. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, clinging her body to his. They pressed against each other intimately before Ardeth checked her for injuries. Once he established that other than some new bruises she was relatively unharmed, he led the two of them over to Evelyn. Rick managed to climb over the bridge and lowered it again.

"My friends do not worry for your son. They cannot harm him for he wears the Bracelet of Anubis." As Rick explained to Evy what Alex had told them, Ardeth turned to Caroline. "I must return to my people. The other chieftains will gather our armies and follow us. I will meet you when the sun is highest tomorrow."

Caroline nodded and hugged him again. They both knew she had questions that needed to be answered but they could wait. He gently kissed her forehead then bid the others farewell. Rick told him where to meet them and then he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Caroline went with Rick as soon as they got back to the house. They restocked their ammunition while Evy changed clothes and gathered supplies for their trip. As they grabbed as many guns as they could carry, both Rick and Caroline were lost in their own thoughts. After running through multiple scenarios, the woman stopped what she was doing and stared at her hands. Guilt swamped her like a tsunami. If she had told Rick and Evelyn about the bracelet on Alex's wrist right away much of this might have been prevented. If she had just kept Evy safe, if she had kept her grip on the boy's legs, if she had kept her guard up like she had been taught, these thoughts swirled around and around her mind. As though sensing her thoughts, Rick suddenly reached over and grabbed her hand. His large hand dwarfed hers but the gesture was just as comforting as he meant it to be. He obviously didn't blame any of this on her and was counting on her to help him get his son back. They fell into a companionable silence after that until Evelyn's arms wrapped around Rick's waist from behind.

"Caroline don't think I didn't notice your moment with Ardeth. What's going on there?" Evelyn's voice was teasing and she tried to keep a smile off her face. To her absolute delight, Caroline blushed brightly which was answer enough. Evy knew the nanny hadn't been involved with anyone since moving to London and guessed that there hadn't been anybody at all for quite some time. It was nice to see her friend interested in someone and even nicer that he seemed to feel the same way.

"I'm not really sure Evy. We both seem to like each other a lot but there's so much going on. I think we're just going to see where things go while we try to stay alive. Although I do really like him, I haven't been with anyone in so long that I'm not sure I remember how."

Evelyn wrapped an arm around the younger woman then led her outside as the two spoke. They talked about all sort of things while they traveled to this 'magic carpet' place that Rick had mentioned. The two men wisely stayed out of the conversation, choosing to keep their attention on the road. A plane ride and another car ride later they arrived at a dusty group of buildings just outside Cairo. 'Magic Carpet Airways' was proudly displayed on a sign above the main gate. Caroline looked around, unimpressed with what she saw. A man walked out of the gate, saw Mr. O'Connell and released a shout of alarm before turning back around. The loud snap that each lock made as it slid home left absolutely no doubt that he was not excited to see Rick.

"He definitely remembers you." Caroline quipped as Evelyn tried to hide a smile. Rick shrugged, proclaiming the man to be shy as he shot the locks off the door.

"Never turned me down yet."

Rick told Jonathan to get the bags then marched through the doors. Evy followed him and listened to their negotiations while Caroline wandered. She followed a trail away from the buildings, winding slowly up a hill. The trail led to a flat path of land with a large pole in the ground. Tied to the pole was a large, dingey balloon with an equally large and tattered basket hanging underneath it. As she looked the whole thing over, a flash of heat crept up her spine. Spinning on her heels Caroline's eyes scanned the buildings looking for any signs of life. Someone was here, she could sense it but there weren't any signs of movement. Finally her eyes caught a figure passing between buildings, covered head to toe in black robes. Just before they turned out of sight the person turned around and stared at Caroline for a moment as if silently beckoning. The wind carried a soft whisper to her ears and she realized it sounded like her name.

Caroline took off after the figure as something inside her propelled her forward. It was a short distance and she couldn't have lost sight of the person for longer than a few seconds. However when she rounded the corner, there was absolutely nobody there. No doors or windows lined the structures on this side but whoever she had just seen was completely gone. The woman shook her head and took a couple steps back before shaking her head again and walking back the way she had come. As she made it back to the top of the hill the sound of horses caught her attention. Turning, the woman caught sight of a group of Medjai on horseback riding towards her. She smiled and raised her arm high in the air to wave a greeting while walking in their direction. Ardeth dismounted and swept Caroline into a tight hug then pulled away and ran a thumb gently across her cheekbone. The woman blushed but smiled brightly back at the man in front of her.

He introduced her to the other chieftains but spoke in his native Arabic, which she did not understand. The men all greeted her warmly, hoping this woman was the one who could finally convince Ardeth to wed. One of them asked a question and Ardeth nodded then answered with the words 'Ya Habib Alby' and they all seemed to cheer. Caroline tugged at her shirt nervously while she looked up at Ardeth hoping for answers. She didn't know that he had called her beautiful in a way that let the men know he intended to pursue her. Before she could prod more for answers, the rest of the group came walking noisily down the trail. Ardeth bid farewell to his people, wishing them safe travel. Unexpectedly he whistled then called and a beautiful falcon flew from the chief holding him to Ardeth's outstretched arm. Caroline cooed gently and reached out to stroke the bird's chest feathers while Ardeth explained the bird's name was Horus.

"Oh what a handsome boy you are! Such lovely feathers! Sweet, sweet boy." Caroline continued fawning over Horus until the bird left the Medjai's arm, crawling onto the woman's arm instead. He had obviously picked favorites and Caroline smiled at Ardeth who chuckled and kissed her free hand before he walked over and helped Rick with their bags. Jonathan reached out to pet Horus but the bird nipped sharply at his fingers, making the man yelp and snatch his hand back. Evy and Caroline tried to stifle their giggles but didn't quite manage it.

Once they realized the giant balloon was to be their transportation, things quickly became tense. Rick threatened to shoot the pilot, whose name was Izzy, and Ardeth's body became tense but only Caroline noticed that. Izzy defended the dirigible quickly by proclaiming it was fast and very quiet.

"Why can't you people ever keep your feet on the ground?" Ardeth sounded slightly mystified and shook his head. Caroline smiled and wrapped her hand around his. They gazed at each other for a moment, seeming to have a silent conversation. The man then sighed, smiled, and nodded. He would be alright with Caroline by his side. The two walked to the aircraft and loaded their supplies onboard. A few minutes later the dirigible was untied and the group began floating away with Izzy at the wheel. Some of the local children ran after them, cheering joyously and waving goodbye. Caroline waved back and their cheering became even louder.

The next few hours passed slowly while the group talked about a plan. They attempted to think of as many possible scenarios and prepared for them. Eventually they broke into separate groups and chattered amongst themselves. Rick and Izzy reminisced on their previous encounters, Evy taught Jonathan more about the Scorpion King and Ardeth told Caroline about his childhood.

He explained how he began his training at age twelve, how important his family was in his life, and all about his journey to becoming a chieftain. The woman asked lots of questions and Ardeth could tell that she was genuinely interested in the conversation. She wanted to know as much about him as he was willing to share. After he got through most of his childhood, Ardeth asked about her childhood. Her eyes darkened slightly and he saw the sadness in them before she looked down at her hands.

"I had a lonely childhood. An older brother and sister. We got along well enough but we were never really close. Our parents were home very rarely, choosing to sail the world in one of their many yachts. That left us with our nannies most of the time. We were wealthy enough that each child got their own nanny, it was ridiculous. I began babysitting for a lot of families in the neighborhood when I was twelve and balanced that with my schedule until I turned 18. My parents didn't really care what we did as long as it didn't affect their lifestyle. They didn't really want anything to do with us until we were adults. My brother and I keep in touch but that's it. Not caring about each other is sort of afamily tradition."

Ardeth frowned, feeling bad that she didn't have the close family bond he did. The woman shrugged one shoulder gently to show it was something she'd already accepted. She told him a little about her siblings and some of the children she used to watch. Then a small smile crossed her lips.

"I met Semi, my teacher, when I was 15." She pronounced the name as sem-ee and her respectful tone put into perspective how Caroline felt about the woman who trained her. "I remember it like it just happened. My brother had asked me to go with him to the local museum. He had a project for school and didn't want to walk there alone. While he looked around multiple exhibits I went to the Egyptian exhibit. I'd always been fascinated with Ancient Egypt and was constantly at this museum because of it. I knew something was different that day."

"The room felt stuffy, like the air was too thick or something. It was uncomfortable and the exhibit was empty probably because of that. I was standing in front of a large display of weapons, completely enamored of course, when this woman approached me. She had the longest, prettiest black hair I've ever seen and her eyes were the exact same gray shade as mine. As soon as she introduced herself I knew she was Egyptian and we spoke for quite some time. I went back the next day and every day after that for a week to speak with her. She knew a lot more about Ancient Egypt than our tiny museum offered and had plenty of books to look through. She was willing to share it all with me. We bonded quickly, our relationship became something akin to mother and daughter. Semi asked if I'd like to learn how to use weapons from that time period. I jumped at the chance of course. Everything she taught me was new and fascinating but thank goodness for her patience. For the first few weeks I went home with more scrapes and bruises than any real experience but I learned quickly. Once I had fully trained with Ancient Egyptian weapons a year had passed and she asked if I was willing to move forward and learn more. Modern weapons, hand to hand combat, things like that."

"That's when I got my tattoo. She said it was a sign to others that I had trained with a certain master. I never asked what she was a master of but I assumed the tattoo got me into whatever program had trained her." Caroline's face scrunched up as she remembered that day. "The tattoo hurt but it wasn't unbearable. The only part that freaked me out was when the artist mixed some of Semi's blood into the ink. They both assured me that it was safe enough and it would bring student and teacher closer. Grossed me out at the time but I understood afterward. Any time I got into a bad spot, it was like that small piece of Semi gave me the help I needed to pull through."

Ardeth kept his face friendly but his mind was racing. There were rumors of an ancient ritual used by the gods that would imbue a mortal with the powers of that god or goddess. No proof of the ritual being performed had ever been found but a few pages had been found containing instructions. The Medjai had studied the texts but some of the hieroglyphs were indecipherable, leaving sections untranslated. The likelihood that Caroline's teacher was a disguised Sekhmet looking for her mortal warrior was nearly impossible. However if it was true, the woman could be in a kind of danger that even Ardeth couldn't protect her from. He knew he had to find out for sure.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Having heard Caroline talk about her training, Rick had walked over and sat with the two. He observed them critically for a moment, trying to see what Evy saw. They looked like a couple as they sat cross legged facing each other. Their knees were touching and Ardeth's hand rested on top of Caroline's on the woman's right knee. During their conversation, Rick hadn't seen them look away from each other. Their gazes locked, they radiated a deep connection that Rick could feel and he knew it was something that couldn't be explained. This was what Evelyn had been talking about and now Rick couldn't deny it either.

Realizing that someone else was with them, the two looked at Rick for only a moment before pulling him into conversation. They talked about different weapons, what their favorites were, and any comical mishaps they were willing to share. Once that topic ran out, they went over the plan for when they found Alex. Finished with that, Ardeth asked Caroline if she would humor him by trying something. The woman immediately agreed, following his instruction to close her eyes.

"Listen to the sound of my voice, feel it flow through your ears. Pull your thoughts in and explore. Think about what your body is feeling. Imagine your muscles relaxing, your joints settling, feel the way your clothes move as you breathe." He kept slowly talking for a few minutes before there was a noticeable change. The woman's posture relaxed, her thoughts slowing as she listened to Ardeth's strong deep voice. "Now pull deeper, into your mind. Past the solidity of your body and into the cavernous expanse of your mind. A mind full of creativity, light, and color. Look around, explore, and tell me what you see."

"It's dark. Well almost dark. There are millions of colors, like little dots." Caroline's eyes flickered behind her lids rapidly as though her physical vision was being used. Her body stayed relaxed and her eyes stayed closed. Any tension in her expression was long gone and a slight smile tugged at her lips. The Medjai continued talking, low enough that nobody but Rick was paying attention to what they were doing.

"Look at the colors but don't touch them. This is important. Move through them, around them. Find the one that is brightest and feels warm. Tell me what it looks like." Another few moments passed before the woman spoke again.

"I found it, I think. It's sort of familiar. It's bright and hot like a little sun." Caroline realized that she had felt this before, whenever she got herself into a tight spot. It reminded her of Semi and all their training. The warmth it seemed to radiate would fill her body and help her focus on the situation at hand. She had no idea that it resided in an actual, visual form. Ardeth's voice flowed through her as he congratulated her before giving his next instructions.

"Now I want you to get as close as possible and grab it if you can." As he spoke, the man took his hand off hers and moved backwards. Some deep seated instinct taking hold, Rick was hasty in doing the same though he couldn't exactly say why. Caroline's brow crinkled and sweat began to bead on her forehead. Minutes passed and nothing had changed though Caroline's breaths had gone from slow and relaxed to almost panting.

"If you can't-"

Ardeth's words were stopped as a vicious breeze swirled around the woman's body. Her hair, plaited earlier into a long braid, whipped back and forth though this wind didn't touch anyone else aboard the dirigible. The crease in her forehead smoothed out and her breath slowed down a bit. Suddenly a soft glow began emerging from the woman's skin, steadily getting brighter. Rick stared in awe and it looked like Ardeth had swallowed his own tongue. Brighter and brighter the light became and the wind whipped harder as it seemed to grow away from the woman. Ardeth and Rick were slowly engulfed by the hot, dry wind. Then Caroline spoke and her words were in Ancient Egyptian which Ardeth quickly translated for Rick.

"She's calling the Medjai to protect the Pharaoh from something."

His voice seemed to interrupt the moment. At least that's what he assumed when the wind suddenly stopped and the light began dimming. Then Caroline's eyelids snapped open and instead of her beautiful gray iris, Ardeth found himself staring into bright yellow cat eyes. The gaze only locked with his for a second before the woman jumped to her feet and sprinted to the other side of the ship. Multiple shouts sounded from the men as her body went over the side. Rick and Ardeth both reached the side at the same moment, hands shooting out in an attempt to catch the woman. Jonathan and Izzy were right behind them.

Rick felt Caroline's hand wrap around his wrist but her weight was far more than he was expecting. Ardeth quickly grabbed the man as his feet left the deck and attempted to pull him back. It was then that everyone onboard realized why Caroline had jumped.

"Evelyn!" Rick's horrified shout echoed loudly when he saw her hanging upside down in mid air with Caroline's other hand wrapped around her boot being the only thing keeping her there. Caroline grunted in effort as she attempted to pull her friend up but her arm was at the wrong angle to get any leverage. She was also fighting to see past the pictures flying across her eyes. Evelyn was stuck in the same vision but she was reliving her past life. Caroline was simply an unexpected bystander in the scene. Pulling herself back to the here and now, the woman turned to look up at Ardeth.

He was struggling to pull Rick back fully on board so they could pull the two women up easier. His brown eyes met hers for a moment then he stared as he realized her eyes had gone back to gray. The relief on his face confused her and she clenched her jaw in resolve to find out what just happened. In order to do that, Caroline knew she had to get them back onto the deck. Turning back to Evy, a plan quickly formed.

"Evy we're going to get you up first but I need your help." A quick nod was the only response but that's all that was needed. Very carefully, Caroline rotated her wrist until the front of Evelyn's body was in front of her legs. Her legs then wrapped completely around the other woman's hips; they were strong enough to anchor the two together. With Caroline's instructions Evy pulled her upper body into an abdominal crunch and with her arms wrapped around the other woman's waist, holding on tightly. Her hand now free Caroline was able to grab the rope netting on the side of the dirigible in order to pull herself closer to Rick. That shift in weight allowed Ardeth to pull Rick's feet back onto the deck. The woman then told Rick to let her go of her hand. He vehemently refused, telling her she was insane.

"If you try to pull both of us up like this you WILL dislocate my shoulder. The pain could make me let go of this net then we're all going down. Do as I say. Now." Seeing the reasoning made sense, Rick slowly let go. Caroline's hand immediately dropped to the netting and the women hardly moved at all. Now able to get proper leverage, she pulled herself higher up the side of the craft until Rick was able to grab his wife's hand. Knowing that he would never let her drop, Evy grabbed his other hand too. Caroline slowly unwrapped her legs as Rick lifted and within seconds he had pulled Evelyn back onto the solid deck. Instantly Ardeth seized Caroline's wrists and yanked her up with enough force that she knocked him down as she came over the railing.

Her body landed on top of his before she rolled off and the two laid next to each other. His hand grabbed hers and their fingers interlaced as they stayed there, panting. Suddenly hands pulled her to her feet and she was being hugged tightly by Rick and Evy. They all shared a silent moment together. It was right then that Caroline was hit with the realization that these people had unintentionally become her family and she had joined theirs.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next few hours were spent with everyone listening to Evy's explanation of what was going on. She told them about how her visions were simply memories from her previous lives. Question after question was answered until Rick asked Caroline what had been happening to her and how she knew Evy was going to fall. Ardeth, who had been slowly pacing behind the woman, was the one to answer. He didn't sound happy at all.

"She knew because she is the Lioness. When she attempted to grab hold of the powers given to her, it's likely that she got pulled into the effect of Imhotep's incantation. Everything Evelyn saw, I think Caroline saw it too."

"Lioness? What does that mean? Powers? Ardeth I don't understand." Caroline's voice was tiny as she looked up at him from her seat and it was obvious that she was scared. Finally sitting, the Medjai folded up in front of her and took her hands before answering her.

"That story Alex told you? About Sekhmet choosing a mortal that she would train and imbibe with power? That mortal is called the Lion or Lioness. Imhotep called you that name as we fled the museum. I was unwilling to believe it until earlier when you found the power with your mind."

"When Imhotep touched me, a bunch of memories and stuff burst into my head. Things I know I've never learned before. I thought it was just something that he did to me. Then when I found that dot and touched it I felt so….powerful. That's when I got pulled into Evy's vision. I saw Imhotep stab the Pharaoh and then Evy, or I guess Nefertiri, fell over her bedroom ledge trying to help the Pharaoh. Something told me that Evy was going to fall and I knew I could save her this time." Caroline looked a little haunted as she looked at Ardeth asking what this all meant.

"It means that at some point Sekhmet is going to come collect you. It isn't clear but the myth is that she will use you to conquer the world. Together the two of you would be absolutely unstoppable, especially with your powers combined. The ancient texts have never been fully translated so we don't know any of this for sure. What we do know however, is that if you tap into that power you would be a force to be reckoned with. You could bring plagues, heal injuries in an instant, burn your enemies with a heat like the sun, and many other things. The Medjai have prepared for many likely futures and Sekhmet's warrior is one."

Everyone on board suddenly found their hands very interesting as it sank in what Ardeth meant. As a leader of the Medjai he was expected to protect his people, eliminating all threats at any cost. Caroline, with her newly discovered gift, was going to one day be a threat. A threat Ardeth would have to eliminate. The woman in question cleared her throat before meeting Ardeth's eyes and nodding once.

"When the time comes I want someone else to do it and I don't want you watching. Please." His expression hardened but he eventually nodded. "Until then, let's make the most of our time!"

The tense atmosphere broke as the group laughed at the cheeky grin on Caroline's face. Ardeth laughed loudly then leaned in and kissed her cheek, dangerously close to her lips.

After a bit of lighthearted conversation the group decided to get as much rest as they could during the cool of the night. The next day they arrived at Karnak in the late morning. Even Rick had to admit that the dirigible was an efficient way to travel. Now they were all hoping it had been quick enough to catch up to Imhotep's group. While Rick and Ardeth ran off toward the unmoving train with their guns at the ready, Evelyn and Caroline went to look around the ruins for clues.

After only 15 minutes of searching, Evy found Alex's tie and the sandcastle he had made for them. They quickly moved on to Philae which was quite beautiful and they saw plenty of it as they searched. An hour later, Caroline continued wandering around as Rick talked with Evy about the next step. The realization that the boy might not have been able to leave another clue was hitting them hard. It was becoming impossible for the couple to focus past that thought.

Turning down a hallway that they had already been through, Caroline searched even more. She entered a large chamber filled with a multitude of statues and mentally listed the gods they represented. Jumping up onto the pillar supporting a statue of Sekhmet, the woman examined the lion head on top of a female body. Her teacher definitely didn't look like this. A soft whisper to her right suddenly reached her ears and was followed by a strange warmth shooting up her spine. Shaking her head quickly, she made to jump down when she noticed a familiar tan jacket. It was hidden behind this statue and if she hadn't been up here she would have missed it completely. Climbing down carefully, Caroline lifted the jacket to reveal another sandcastle.

"Evelyn! Rick!"

Her shout echoed loudly, even hurting her own ears, and almost immediately she heard running. Caroline never shouted unless it was something important and the O'Connells knew that. The woman poked her head around the statue's base just as Evy came through the hallway. Running over, Evelyn peered hopefully over her friend's head. Relief flooded her body so quickly she dropped to her knees but wrapped her arms around the younger woman. Rick and Ardeth arrived seconds later, guns ready in case there was a threat.

Still smiling down at the sand castle, Caroline gently curled Evy's hand around the collar of Alex's coat. The boy had managed to make a miniature replica of Abu Simbel with disturbing accuracy. Everyone was impressed, very impressed. Evy pulled the jacket over her friend's shoulder then hugged it to her chest. Snapping out of the momentary trance left by their relief, the group hurried back to the dirigible. With good luck, they would be able to catch up with Alex's kidnappers before he was forced to leave another clue.

The next problem arose immediately, Izzy didn't have enough fuel left to get them there without stopping somewhere to refuel.

"There's only one fuel station between here and there that has what I need. The problem with that is the station is controlled by the Viper." While Rick shrugged, indicating that meant nothing to him, Caroline's face had lost all of its color. Izzy rolled his eyes at Rick and gestured wildly around him at the ship. "The Viper only does business with people who are triple diamond flight status or higher. In other words, the best of the best. Does any part of this thing look like the best of anything to you?!"

Rick quickly pulled Izzy away from the others and together they discussed options. Without drawing attention to herself, Caroline began sifting through Izzy's paper then began scribbling on a blank piece. The next closest station would put them off their path by a day, time they couldn't afford to lose. The two men went back and forth in agitated voices for several minutes until Caroline grabbed Izzy by his shoulders. She spun him to face her and shoved a sketch into his hands.

"Is this the man you're talking about?" Izzy looked at the paper he now held. The drawing, hastily done, was rough but was enough to give a general idea. It depicted a man with a long face, sharp cheekbones, wide nose, round chin, and a small forehead. Overall an unattractive face not enhanced by the line drawn down one cheek to mimic a scar. The pilot affirmed that he thought that was the man but didn't know for sure because nobody had really seen him. Caroline nodded stiffly, her face cold.

"Take us there. I'll get us in."

A few minutes later, Caroline paced back and forth across the same 4 feet of space. Her hair had been brushed out then tied into a very high ponytail. It was pulled back tightly, straight as a pin without a single strand daring to anger her by falling out of rest of the group watched her, waiting patiently for an explanation. They were all wondering how she knew who this Viper person was and how she was going to get the supplies they needed. She continued pacing as she asked Evy if she remembered first hiring Caroline to which the older woman nodded.

"Yes, I looked at your resume and asked about the 4 year gap before you came to London. You said it was a past you had put behind you and that it wouldn't affect our family or your work."

"Okay so with that in mind, I guess it's best to start as close to the beginning as possible." The woman spoke slowly as she came to a stop with her back resting against the side rail. "Semi ended my training when I was 20. She said there were things I needed to discover for myself. I wandered for awhile, not really sure what I was supposed to do with myself. I'd spent so much time learning with Semi that I didn't really have any skills applicable to most jobs. Eventually I got a job working for a security company. I didn't need the money but it was good to actually be doing something. There were normal assignments monitoring sports games and street fairs but occasionally a few of us would be chosen for a personal security detail. Politicians, entertainers, socialites, those types."

"There was an incident during a personal job and some aggressors got past the other guards. I was assigned as side guard which meant I stayed with the client and protected them no matter what. There had never been a breach in our security before so there wasn't really a plan of action for assassination attempts like this. We ever only given a small knife and baton for protection by the company. Long story short, 6 people were in that room but only 2 of us left the room alive. Myself and my client, Damien. Come to find out this client is an extremely successful businessman with very dangerous connections, like the Italian and Irish mobs dangerous. He liked my work and offered me a job. I 'took care' of anyone causing too much trouble in his business or anyone who was in the way of a deal acquisition. I was very good at it, almost too good. With my training, attention to detail, and the ability to separate my emotions from the job, it was almost like I was perfect for it."

"I had only done 3 jobs when word began getting around and suddenly I was getting offered work left and right. I left Damien's employ and made a name for myself as a freelance worker. The next few years were a very dark time. I did things I'm not proud of and they were taking their toll on me. I wasn't sleeping and I barely ate. I was throwing myself into one job after another, not allowing myself to make any kind of mistakes." Caroline sighed and ran a hand down her face before she continued. "2 years ago I took a job doing simple protection work. It was easy and didn't immediately require my more deadly skills. The man who hired me was called Omal at the time. Small time drug lord and smuggler who was expanding his reach. He wanted a finger in every pie and had every intention of using me to get himself to the top. In the first few weeks on the job, Omal and I somehow became very good friends. He could tell I'd become unhappy with my lifestyle, unhappy with the blood of so many people on my hands. I was dying on the inside."

"He helped me get out, pushing his ambitions to the side. We faked some documents and I snuck away to America with a new identity and a new start. Eventually I moved to London when I heard that Omal had finally gotten himself the reputation he had wanted. The man had always been ruthless and tricky but now people called him the Viper. Somehow he'd managed to distance himself so far from his dealings that he had become merely a rumor. Shrouded in mystery and danger, nobody really knows who he is, the only people to meet him ended up missing or dead, that whole thing. I didn't know what to expect from my old friend so I used the last of my money to leave. Started again in London, used my birth name again, and eventually met Rick and Evy."

Caroline's eyes hadn't left her boots the entire time she spoke. Her words had been spoken clearly but quickly, as if she couldn't hold it inside anymore. It seemed to release a weight from the woman, if the lack of tension in her body was any indication. Even if her friends reacted negatively she was prepared for it, expected it even. She couldn't blame them. Who would possibly want to stick around when they knew how dangerous she was? Knew how many lives had ended in her hands? So it didn't matter if they shunned her. It really didn't because at least she had told someone. Four years after beginning her path to darkness, Caroline finally trusted someone enough to tell them the truth.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

There was complete silence, nobody moved, and Caroline couldn't muster up the courage to look up and see the judgement on their faces. Suddenly boots were heard walking across the deck. They stopped directly in front of Caroline and she examined them a moment before lifting her eyes to the wearer. Evy looked back at her then gently pulled the woman into a hug. It was immediately returned and lasted nearly a minute, neither woman speaking. As she pulled away to look in Caroline's eyes, Evelyn broke the silence.

"That was in the past Caroline. You're a different person now. You can't change what happened darling but you shouldn't let it control your future. We love you for who you've become and things that were done previously won't change that. You're a part of our family Caroline, forever."

Rick stepped forward and put an arm around each of them, showing he agreed with his wife. The next few minutes were filled with each of her friends assuring her that they weren't going to let her past mar their opinion of her. Ardeth, whose opinion mattered more than Caroline would admit, simply smiled at her while running his thumb gently across her bottom lip. He had killed many to keep the rest of the world safe and ignorant of the constant dangers they were spared. This thought, along with every other thought in his brain, disappeared when Caroline's lips instinctively parted and he felt her hot breath on his thumb. He sucked in a quick breath and held it to avoid letting lose a deep groan at the feeling. Her grey iris's had dilated at the primal look on his face, realizing suddenly how close they were to each other. Just as Ardeth began to lean closer to finally press his lips to hers, Rick loudly snapped the cylinder of his revolver closed. The sound made the two jolt apart instantly as they realized they were about to fall into each other arms with quite a few people present.

A discreet look from Ardeth assured Caroline that they would revisit this at a later time, alone. In the next few hours it took to get to the fuel station the group sat down and Caroline answered every question they asked. Explaining how she fled to America (fake passports were easy enough), what she did there (got a job as a baker), if she was still in contact with anyone from her old life (she wasn't), and why she thought this Viper person would help her. Before she could answer the last question, Izzy called out that he could see the station. They would reach the landing pad within minutes. Immediately Caroline got to her feet and walked to the pile of luggage set out of the way.

She pulled out her weapons bag and strapped as many knives and extra magazines to her body as she could hide. The man they were going to see had been her good friend long ago but it never hurt to be cautious. Besides the two obvious handguns on her holster, it was nearly impossible to tell that she had over 10 other hidden weapons. Evelyn's favorite was a tiny spike welded to an iron daisy shaped hairpin. Caroline had pinned it into her ponytail, making it look like a harmless accessory. As the dirigible began lowering onto the empty cement landing pad Jonathan asked where all the people were, prompting Caroline to turn and face them.

"They're not expecting anyone. They'll make us come inside to verify our status or turn us away. Ardeth and Jonathan will come inside with me. Rick, stay here and watch the ship. I don't know what kind of exit we'll be making." Everyone nodded but Jonathan asked why he had to go inside. Caroline's grey eyes, now flat and cold, burned into him. "You're the cheapest person here but that makes you the best negotiator. If we're given service, we'll likely have to negotiate the price. That's your job."

"I'll tell you this only once so remember it. Do not, under any circumstances, use my name. Omal and everyone from that chapter of my life only ever knew my code name. If you call me anything, call me Cleo. Don't forget, we need to look dangerous but approachable. Play nicely but don't speak unless someone speaks to you first. Everyone understand?"

They all nodded and although Jonathan looked slightly pale, he jumped off the ship quickly enough. Caroline jumped down and let her mind slip into a familiar numbness as her eyes scanned her surroundings. A large airstrip with enough space for jets, helicopters, and any other large aircraft was dotted sparsely with buildings. The woman saw a larger building with an office sign above the only visible door. Together the trio walked to the building and through the glass double doors. They stepped into a bright, plain reception area. A lone man sat behind a large desk, wearing a headset and typing rapidly on a shiny computer.

"Black diamond membership card please. We would also like to remind your group of the two hour courtesy notice agreement that all members sign." The man spoke in a bored tone without looking away from his screen or slowing his typing. Caroline quietly informed him that they were not members. The typing stopped and the man sneered as he looked her up and down.

"If you're not a member then you're trespassing. We do not offer services to non-members. Leave or I will have security escort you from the premises."

"Of course, we completely understand! It's our mistake, we'll leave right away. Could I use your phone for a moment by any chance?" Caroline's voice was smooth as silk and carried a certain tone that made it difficult to disagree with whatever she was saying. The receptionist eyed her dubiously before lifting a large commercial phone up onto the counter. The woman thanked him politely as she picked up the receiver. She quickly dialed a number then discreetly turned up the volume as high as possible. Ardeth and Jonathan could easily hear the conversation that ensued. The call was answered after only two rings.

"Yes?"

"Omal. It's me." A gasp could be heard from the other end of the line but Caroline immediately spoke again. "Where are you?"

"Elite Air Fields, Egypt." The answer was breathy, as if the owner of the voice was having trouble catching their breath. Caroline's eyes sparked dangerously for a moment.

"Good."

"How soon will you be here?"

"I'm waiting in the lobby."

Without waiting for a response Caroline ended the call, sliding the phone back across the desk. As the man opened his mouth to no doubt tell them to leave, the elevator came to life. Someone was coming down from the top floor. The receptionist looked astonished, mumbling that nobody had ever come from the top floor. Moments later, the doors opened and a short man stepped out. His face looked extremely similar to Caroline's rough sketch, down to the long white scar maring his otherwise black skin.

He moved quickly toward Caroline who stepped forward to greet him. A tall muscular man left the elevator after the shorter man, an automatic rifle held at rest across his chest. He grimaced unhappily as Caroline embraced her old friend but didn't otherwise move. The woman was slightly taller but the two hugged tightly regardless. The tall man, seemingly a bodyguard, moved his focus to Ardeth and Jonathan. The latter was quick to look away, carefully inspecting the opposite wall. Ardeth however, met the man's gaze and held it. Each man knew the other was dangerous. There was palpable tension until Caroline's companion waved a hand at his guard.

"Oh do relax Alrik. Not even you would stand a chance against this ferocious woman. I can only assume it is the same with her companion. You would be dead before you knew she had even considered attacking you. I presume you have heard of the glory and statistics of Cleopatra?" The guard's arrogant expression melted into shock as he looked the woman over again. He could only see two guns on her but she hadn't gotten her reputation as the best without having a few tricks. Ardeth put all of his self control into keeping his expression neutral. She had told them to call her Cleo, he had no idea it was a shortened version of her codename. He found it quite hilarious that, without yet knowing her connection to Ancient Egypt, the woman had still chosen an Egyptian queen as her alias.

After that, things moved fairly quickly. Omal told the receptionist to send a team out to the craft. They were to receive the superior package, the finest service the company offered. Caroline insisted that wasn't necessary and that they were in a hurry. She was assured that it would take less than 30 minutes. Rick and Evy were escorted off the ship and given cold bottles of water. Izzy accepted the water but insisted upon staying aboard to oversee the process. The group, minus their pilot, were led into a viewing room where they could watch the dirigible be refueled and cleaned. They were also given a supply of gourmet foods and lots of drinks to ease the rest of the journey. Jonathan whispered to Caroline that she had some very good friends.

"Ah but my good man that is where you are mistaken! It is I who had the good friend. I would lay down my life and my fortune for my dear Cleo." Omal entered the room and patted Jonathan's shoulder before turning to face Caroline. "And in the effort to keep you from laying down _your_ life for anyone, come. I have a surprise for you. Bring one or two of your friends." Caroline brought Ardeth and Rick this time. Evy was discreetly given one of Caroline's guns and a knife, just in case. Even though she trusted Omal, the woman knew better than to expect her friends to do the same. They were keeping their eyes and ears open for any trickery and Caroline mentally thanked them for it. Their view of Omal and his employees wasn't colored by fondness like hers was.

Omal led them down a flight of stairs into a brightly lit basement. Shelves lined the walls full of various equipment for repairs and cleaning. The group continued through the room to a door on the far end. It was oversized, metal, and obviously meant to keep anyone from going through. Omal pulled a set of keys from his pocket and handed them to Caroline. There were 5 keys on a black ring of various shapes and sizes.

"The silver key opens this door from both sides." The man turned to Rick and Ardeth, not even coming level with their chests. "As a show of trust, I have left the other keys attached. One goes to my home in Cairo, one to a bank safe in Morocco, two are for the locks on my private jet. The large skeleton key is for absolutely unquestionable life or death emergencies only. If you take it to a loan officer at the royal bank in Edinborough you will be given passports, plane tickets to a location of your choice, and five million dollars worth of any currency. It's enough to help anyone start over. I'm leaving it with Cleo but any of you are welcome to use it should the need arise. You are also welcome to anything in this room, as much of it as you want."

Without another word Omal walked back up the stairs while Rick and Ardeth gaped at his retreating form. They swiveled to face Caroline who was smiling at them. She laughed at their dumbfounded expressions before shrugging lightly. While unlocking the large door the woman explained that she had saved Omal's life so many times that he believed himself eternally in her debt. He would do anything for her and all she had to do was ask. She had never asked him for anything before now. Rick asked sarcastically if Omal was compensating for something, making Caroline snigger while pulling the heavy door open.

"I think Omal believes that doing all this will finally get me to agree to a date."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ardeth followed the other two into the darkened room, intent on asking Caroline more about Omal's romantic notions. The words stuck in his throat once the lights were turned on. There was one wall lined with shelves containing medical kits, ammunition, grenades, and other various items. The other walls however, were what had stunned all three into silence. Guns of all shapes and sizes, archery equipment, swords, knives, and multiple other weapons were hung on the walls with barely any empty space to be found. Suddenly the three adults were running around like children on Christmas.

Rick loaded up on pistols and grabbed a couple rifles for Evy and Jonathan. Ardeth only needed ammunition but grabbed a sharpening stone for his sword. It was Caroline who needed the most weaponry. When she fled to America she had only brought a few of her weapons with her. Eagerly the woman stocked up on everything she might need, putting it all into an empty duffel bag she had found on one of the shelves. Finally she stood in front of a large selection of swords. A sabre caught her eye and she pulled it off the wall to inspect it. The guard was intricately curved around the handle with symbols etched into the hilt. Pulling it from the scabbard revealed the same symbols continuing onto the blade.

"The symbols are for speed and accuracy." Ardeth's soft, low voice rumbled in her left ear, his body so close she felt his warmth from where she stood. His body was nearly pressed against her back. "Are you any good with that?"

Within seconds the woman had twisted around, disarmed him, and pressed the blade against his throat. He looked up to find her eyes less than a foot from his own. There was no malice or cruel intent, only playfulness. He could feel her breath, which smelled of the fruit she had eaten earlier, on his lips. With her sword placed carefully against his throat Ardeth knew he should be feeling worried or even scared. What he _shouldn't_ be feeling is his attraction to her growing even more.

"You'll know soon enough." Caroline winked then pulled the blade away, sliding it into the scabbard. Without another word the woman grabbed the now completely full duffel and sashayed past both men. Ardeth made an unintentional noise at the back of his throat. It sounded like a strangled groan and it was because the poor man realized he was falling fast and hard for this mysterious, dangerous female.

"What a woman!" Ardeth spoke quietly, a ridiculous smile on his face. Rick shook his head and smiled at his friend.

"You know, you are just about the only person I know that would enjoy a woman holding a sword to their throat." The two men laughed together as they made their way out of the room. When they returned to the waiting area they were informed that the ship was ready to leave. After confirming with Izzy that nothing had been tampered with, Caroline bid Omal farewell. She kissed his cheek, something she had never done before, then thanked him again for his help. He waved it away. It was never a burden to help someone who rarely asked for assistance. Then with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, the Viper told her he'd be waiting if she ever got tired of the Egyptian. With a roll of her eyes, the woman hopped onto the dirigible and waved goodbye.

Once leaving the fuel station, the wind was at their backs and they made amazing time. Evy spent the time either talking to Izzy or helping Rick and Ardeth clean the new weapons. Meanwhile Caroline decided that Jonathan needed a proper lesson in taking apart a pistol piece by piece. She sat cross legged and he had his legs stretched to the side, the pieces on a cloth between them. He had just put the firing pin back into place when he whispered a confession.

"It's my fault they took Alex. If I hadn't broken the key in Rick's car we would have gotten away from that museum. They would have never had a chance to grab him." His hands continued putting the gun together until one of Caroline's hands touched his. He looked up at her and noticed the sad smile on her face.

"We can drive ourselves crazy with what-ifs and could-haves, Jonathan. But that won't change what happened and it won't get Alex back. That's how we fix this. Help get your nephew back safe and you can apologize to him for the rest of your life if it makes you feel better."

The man smiled and nodded then handed the gun back to Caroline, now completely assembled. He was a quick learner and Caroline was definitely impressed. After ensuring the pistol was put together correctly she released Jonathan who then moved and stretched out on some luggage for a nap. Feeling a presence behind her suddenly, her body stiffened as arms wrapped around her midsection.

"**La Taqliq. 'Anaha mjrd li."*** Though she didn't understand the words, the sound of Ardeth's voice caused her to relax again. He had come to join her once he saw Jonathan leave. Sitting behind her had given him the idea and, before he could fully think about the risk of the decision, Ardeth had moved himself forward and wrapped his arms around her.

Pleasantly surprised at the physical contact, Caroline sat still for a moment before taking her own risk. She gently leaned back into Ardeth's chest. Her head came to rest on his shoulder while her spine pressed against his sternum. They relaxed simultaneously, as if they had practiced it, then grinned at each other foolishly. Settling fully against the side of the ship Ardeth pulled the woman closer then closed his eyes. Fifteen minutes later Rick looked over at them then grabbed Evy's attention. Soon everyone aboard was admiring the two. Ardeth's arms were secure around Caroline's waist while her hands rested atop his. Her head was tucked under Ardeth's chin and both were sound asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The trip to Abu Simbel went quickly, eventually leading the group to the Blue Nile. Ardeth hadn't moved from Caroline's side, trailing after her while they double checked their supplies. Knowing they were likely to travel for another few hours, she decided to lay down. She wanted to be as well rested as possible for the upcoming controntation. The next hour passed slowly, the propellers of their craft the only sound. Laying beside Caroline, Ardeth felt when her body began twitching in her sleep.

Her brow was crumpled, indicating a bad dream so he tried soothing her without waking her. Without warning light burst from the woman's skin and she became hot to the touch. Ardeth turned his head away while shielding his eyes, everyone else turning away in the same moment. The light dimmed then Caroline's whispering voice broke the silence.

"Something's coming!"

A deep rumbling drew everyone's attention to the direction they were going. A sense of unease spread through the group even though they didn't see anything. Seconds stretched on and tension rose as the rumbling became louder. As the air itself seemed to begin shaking, Izzy cried out from the wheel.

"We're in TROUBLE!"

A wall of water, impossibly high, was rushing up the canyon toward the dirigible. There were many shouts of alarm which cut off when Izzy pulled a large switch. The dirigible shot forward, propelled by the large tanks as they spewed fire. Caroline tried to stand up, her hands glowing slightly. A sharp pain stabbed into the woman's brain; sharp enough to drop her to the floor again while she slipped in and out of consciousness. Thankfully Ardeth had thrown his body over hers and grabbed the side rail to keep them both from moving. As her vision faded in and out she realized the wave had continued to chase them. There was a brief moment of the group seeing Imhotep's face in the water. Suddenly they were falling and when they crashed, Caroline lost consciousness completely.

When she finally struggled back into awareness, Izzy was the only person left at what remained of the dirigible. Not wanting to wait in case something happened to Alex, the others had pushed on. Caroline took the next several minutes to help Izzy make changes to the thrusters. He was hoping to turn the dirigible into a hybrid hot air balloon. Once she had helped as much as possible the woman checked her weapons, grabbed a small flashlight, then began running through the jungle. The dark wasn't helping and made the jungle that much more treacherous.

"Come on! There has to be a better way to do this! Think!" Caroline hit the ground with her fists. She was in her hands and knees after falling for what seemed like the hundredth time. Her flashlight wasn't giving off enough light, the batteries almost gone. A branch creaked overhead, indicating something large was in the canopy overhead. Straining to see into the nearly pitch black foliage her light caught the glint of reflected eye shine. The large animal was a sleek black panther, staring at her curiously. Its bright yellow eyes watched her intelligently as it tried to decide if she was a threat.

An idea began forming in her brain as she stared back at the feline. The statues of Sekhmet always showed the head of a lion and it was well known that cats see extremely well in the dark. Closing her eyes despite the large predator in the canopy, Caroline searched for that bright heat inside her mind. Knowing what she was looking for, the spot was easy to find. Eyes still closed the woman grabbed the heat and began pulling it to the front of her mind. She could hear and feel the wind tearing at the jungle around her, getting stronger the longer she held onto her spot. Power, white hot and astonishingly strong, cascaded into her body. Every vein, every muscle, every fiber in her body felt like a live wire except there was no pain. She began to lose herself in the feeling.

"Caroline!" A woman's voice, strangely familiar, shouted in her ear. With a gasp she opened her eyes and looked around. Her vision, previously lacking in the fading light, was now crystal clear. Her hearing had also improved exponentially. She could hear every rustle of foliage, the tiny heart beats of the animals around her, even the distant sound of Imhotep's group. Caroline looked around for whoever had shouted; she couldn't see anybody but she still felt watched.

"Semi? Is that you?" A dark chuckle sounded from behind, causing Caroline to spin around quickly. Standing a few feet away partially hidden by plants stood Caroline's teacher. Nearly six feet tall, Semi had her long black hair pulled into a high ponytail which greatly enhanced her featured. She was absolutely gorgeous with high cheek bones, full lips, sun kissed brown skin, and striking gray eyes. The smile on her face was full of warmth while the rest of her posture screamed danger.

"**It is me child. Tell me, do you understand what I'm saying?**" Semi spoke in Ancient Egyptian and Caroline understood every word. Once the younger woman affirmed she could, her teacher smiled brightly. "**Good. Now, let me show you just a little of what you're capable of.**"

Without further explanation the large woman sat directly on the jungle floor. Used to her teacher's strange ways and knowing she wasn't likely to get any answers just yet, Caroline joined her. For a moment the women only stared at each other. Both were shaped for fighting; strong muscles, fierce expressions and the Arsenal's both women carried could attest to that. Suddenly Semi grabbed Caroline's hands and instructed her to close her eyes.

"**Look around yourself; not with your eyes but with the heat inside you. This jungle has a few surprises in it. Feel for a life force that's not exactly human anymore.**" Student followed the instructions, nodding when she found the little spots Semi was talking about. Caroline's eyes snapped open, exposing bright yellows cat eyes. Her teacher snarled in custody then whispered into Caroline's ear.

"You can control them, use them to your advantage. Use them to kill your enemies."

**A.N. This is all I have written for now! I'm leaving the country and won't have internet for a while but I promise to update when I can! Please review and let me know what you think! Much love, Kelly.**


	11. Chapter 11

Lock-Nah had seen many things in his time as a cult member. He had murdered, tortured, and been witness to many terrible things. Egyptian gods and goddesses had been part of his life for a long time, as had their magic and tricks. So when a hot dry wind whipped through the jungle without preamble, he knew something was going to happen. Everything he done, all the things he had witnessed, none of them had prepared him for murderous pygmies. However Lock-Nah had been looking forward to certain boy's demise, pygmies or not. Which led to his current course of action: chasing said young boy through this cursed jungle.

Having heard screams and gunshots, Rick and Ardeth had found the clearing where Imhotep's men were being attacked. Rick heard his son shout for him but he couldn't see him. Panic filled his brain for a moment until a warmth touched his thoughts. It reminded of Caroline for some reason and he listened when a small voice in his head told him to go left. Caroline was always protecting Alex, even now. Running and following the instructions, Rick found Alex just as Lock-Nah made to kill the boy. The two managed to get away as Ardeth took Lock-Nah's attention away from them.

Back in the middle of the jungle, Caroline wrenched her mind into her body again. Controlling the pygmy fighters had been easy but giving Rick directions had been the difficult part. Getting into a completely human mind was apparently more difficult. When she focused on Semi once more the woman was smiling brightly.

"**What are you? What am **_**I**_**?"** Caroline's voice had a tone that left no room for misunderstanding.

"**I have many names, though the most popular is Sekhmet. You, my dear Caroline, are my progeny of sorts. My Lioness warrior who shall help me gain Anubis's favor." **At the confused look on the other woman's face, the goddess explained further. "**The Medjai attempted to translate a prophecy about you and I. While destroying this world is something we could easily do, if it interests you, that's not what I've trained you for. As of right now I have no desire to destroy this world."**

"**I made a deal with Anubis nearly a millennia ago. If I could produce a warrior great enough to lead his armies, he would give me control of this desert again. I very much miss this place. Why are you laughing?!" **Caroline had covered her mouth with her hands, her face turning red with the effort it took to keep from laughing aloud. Finally she lost the battle and great peals of laughter burst forth.

"**I'm sorry Semi but that's **_**funny**_**! There are thousands of Medjai who have poured over those texts for hours and believe that you've trained me to destroy everything. Making out like together we're some terrible, destructive force when literally all you want is your territory back!" **Another helpless giggle. "**But in all seriousness, what do you need me to do? How can I help?"**

Semi smiled and laughed for a moment then looked to where the top of the pyramid could be seen glinting slightly.

"**Well killing the Scorpion King and getting rid of that annoying priest Imhotep should do the job."**

His men were scattered, he knew most were dead. Lock-Nah knee he would join them in the underworld soon. He could tell by the lack of pain in his body and the chill that slowly crept into his limbs. The sky above him had caught his attention, the pre-dawn light was full of beautiful pinks and purples. Movement made him look to the left to see the gray-eyed woman from the O'Connells home walk into the clearing. She walked straight to him as another woman followed. Both were impossibly beautiful and had an aura around them, invisible but their power could be felt. They knelt next to him. In her hands the stranger carrier the falcon he had shot down, alive and well. Darkness tugged at him, making it difficult to focus on their conversation.

"**Can we save him? He feels like he's right on the edge."**

"**You could but you would lose more time to help your friends. It would also take a fair amount of energy. Make your choice, we don't have much time."**

The woman looked down at him sadly. To his amazement he realized she was actually considering it. He had caused so many problems for her, he wouldn't have hesitated to kill her and they both knew it. Despite all of it she was still considering saving him. Looking into her eyes he knew when she had made her decision. Her hands began to glow like the sun and he felt heat flow through his body. Once she stopped, his life ending injuries had been healed but he was still very hurt.

"If you can get yourself out of this jungle, you'll be okay. By the grace of Sekhmet you've been given a second chance, don't waste it." She leaned down, gently kissed his forehead, then both women left without another word. He heard them running in the direction of the pyramid. Suddenly energized, Lock-Nah got to his feet and began stumbling in the opposite direction. He was getting out of this accursed jungle.

Semi came as far as the sands around the pyramid. The pyramid belonged to Anubis, she couldn't enter. Caroline hugged the woman then asked for instructions. Killing Imhotep would be easy, Anubis had taken his powers but he would not be able to take hers. The tricky part was killing the Scorpion Ali g before anyone else. Only then would Anubis accept her as a warrior worthy of leading his army. Understanding why she needed to do, Caroline asked for only one thing.

"**Ardeth, one of the Medjai, I need to know he's safe. He's important to me."**

"**He is preparing to battle Anubis's warriors. I shall guide his sword."** In a bright flash, Semi had transformed. In place of her human form, Sekhmet had gone to a form as close to her original godly form as possible. Golden armor protected her torso, neck and legs while the rest of her body was covered in bright red cloth. Dual swords were strapped to her sides and a bow was now draped across her body with a quiver on her back. Caroline smiled happily then gave herself a quick shake to clear her mind. She would need all of her training and reflexes if she hoped to defeat Imhotep _and_ the Scorpion King. She needed to become Cleo again.

Sekhmet watched the change come over her student. The woman's back straightened, her grey eyes became cold and unforgiving, her muscles twitched and jumped in preparation for a fight. Caroline had always been the best student, able to take her emotions out of the fight which left nothing but a ferocious warrior behind; something Sekhmet had always admired about her student. Caroline watched as Sekhmet disappeared in another flash of light and the young woman stood alone as it faded. All she could do now was focus on what was happening inside the pyramid and pray that her teacher would protect Ardeth. Taking a deep breath, Sekhmet's Lioness entered the pyramid.


	12. Chapter 12

It seemed that all of her senses had been enhanced which meant she was able to follow Rick's scent path to find the right chamber. Finding the chamber went quickly, she even ran into the curator. His hand had been taken down to the bone and he begged her for help. She stared at him, battling within herself. Caroline wanted to help him but at the same time he was one of the reasons they were in this predicament. She stared at the man in cold calculation her warrior mind thinking of the best use for him. Finally after a quick deliberation the curator who had caused so much heartache and death was pushed into the Scorpion King's chamber. Caroline didn't know where the creature was but having bait made it that much easier and when she heard the man scream in terror immediately after entering the room, she knew it had been a strategic choice. The woman stayed hidden but made herself listen to his death, knowing she owed him that much.

Once the great warrior had moved away, chasing after Rick, the woman stepped into the room. Sticking to the many shadows in the room, she managed to climb one of the many statues while remaining unnoticed. She had always done better with heights and liked being able to see most of the room. From her perch she saw Jonathan and Alex messing with the gold stick Rick had given Izzy as payment. Evy was near another entrance fighting with the woman Ardeth had told them about and Rick was keeping the Scorpion King busy. Caroline snarled as she saw Imhotep walking toward Jonathan and Alex.

The slide of metal on metal drew her gaze back to Alex just as the stick became a long spear. Bright golden light that only Imhotep and herself could see burst from the weapon. Power radiated from it and she instantly knew this was the key to killing the Scorpion King. Quick as lightning Caroline began jumping from statue to statue agiley. She knew Jonathan would miss the shot, though she couldn't say how she knew. She also knew that Imhotep would catch it and therein lay her chance.

She perched at the top of an obelisk, waiting for the right moment. As she knew it would, the speak left Jon's hand only to be snagged from the air by Imhotep. Her muscles bunched in preparation when Rick's fight grabbed her attention, he was in a tight spot. As the priest launched the spear a cry of anger from above him caught him by surprise. He watched, shocked, as the Lioness lept off a column to intercept Rick's fight. Her jump also lined up perfectly to put her into the spear's path. Grabbing the weapon midair, the woman's feet connected with the Scorpion King's chest. Using the momentum to spring away from him, the force of her legs knocked the great warrior to the ground which spared Rick from certain death. The woman rolled as she hit the ground, spear held across her body, with the Scorpion King chasing after. Caroline made it to her feet in time to shove the spear directly into her foe's heart.

"**Tell Anubis the Lioness says hello."** Ancient Egyptian fell from Caroline's lips mockingly. She could hear Imhotep's shout of disbelief but paid it no attention. With a final twist of the spike, the woman killed the Scorpion King. He roared in pain then exploded into dust. As he disintegrated Caroline felt his power flow into her immediately. She could then sense tens of thousands of Anubis warriors sprinting toward the Medjai, the second wave in the battle. A quick flick of her wrist, too quick for anyone else to catch, then a flash of light and Caroline was gone. Imhotep staggered back as a force hit him in the chest and he looked down to see a knife imbedded in his chest. Before the priest really knew what had happened he fell backwards into a pit of damned souls who immediately began tearing him to pieces. There would be no resurrection for him this time.

More Anubis warriors were sprinting towards Ardeth and his men. The Medjai were ready; Ready to fight, ready to die, ready to do whatever it took to defeat this great foe. Ardeth took a long deep breath and closed his eyes for a second. He pictured Caroline's face, her voice, her eyes, all of it, one last time. He had hoped to survive this battle but against this many enemies he knew his chances were small. It had felt like a heat was flowing through is body, boosting his instincts and guiding his sword but he doubted even that strange advantage would save him. As the vibrations of thousands of feet came closer a loud roar, different from Anubis's warriors, rang out and the vibrations ceased creating an unbearable silence. Ardeth's eyes snapped open in surprise.

Standing at attention less than twenty feet from him, Anubis's army had come to a complete halt. Standing in front of the army facing away from him was a woman, the curves and body language painfully familiar, with the spear of Osiris clutched in one hand. The other Medjai looked to him and were just as shocked as he was; none of them knew what was going on. Then the woman turned to face them and Ardeth's suspicions were confirmed when he saw Caroline's lovely face. Ardeth cried out in dismay when he saw her eyes were golden instead of the grey he'd come to love. She took a step toward him, her expression relieved.

"Caroline," Ardeth spoke softly, his voice full of pain. "What have you done?"

"The Scorpion King is dead. I've taken control of his army." Her eyes softened the gold swirling delightfully, begging Ardeth to come closer. She looked away before she spoke her next words. "I've completed the task given to me by my teacher. Ardeth we were wrong, she is not what you think."

Her voice was still her own which had Ardeth relaxing slightly. Suddenly a bright flash of light appeared next to her, a beautiful woman emerging from it. Covered in golden armor and traditional red battle cloth, the Medjai knew this to be an Egyptian goddess. Ardeth knew immediately that this was Sekhmet, come to collect her warrior.

"You cannot have her!" Ardeth's voice shocked everyone, some of his men jumped. He marched forward until he was almost face to face with the goddess. They were nearly the same height though he stood just a few inches taller. "She belongs with this world, with me. I will die before I let you take her from me!"

Sekhmet seemed unimpressed with the mortal in front of her. She stared at him for a moment before drawing her swords. No mortal had had the courage to speak to her with such disrespect and she wasn't going to tolerate it now. The man had backed up several steps and drawn his own sword. The goddess took the first swing only for her strike to be interrupted by a beautifully made sabre. Caroline held the sword she had gotten from Omal, her face full of outrage. She looked as though she could freeze the sun her eyes, grey again, were so cold.

"**He is **_**not**_ **to be touched. Disrespect or not he is MINE!" **Sekhmet snarled in disagreement then swung her other sword at Ardeth; she was blocked again by Caroline. The human let loose a deep growl and began attacking, pushing the goddess away from Ardeth. Both women were amazing warriors and were nearly evenly matched. They fought on and on without interruption; nobody dared to get in between the two. Finally Caroline managed to sweep her teacher's feet out from under her. She pounced, landing on the bigger woman's chest with her sword against her opponent's throat. A slow clap brought everyone's attention to the newest arrival who stepped out of a cloud of black sand.

"Well you've certainly been busy Sekhmet. A warrior who can beat even you? Not an easy task." Anubis stood in front of them, jackal head and all. "I have to admit, I am impressed."

Surprised to hear the god using English, Caroline stared at him as she helped Sekhmet to her feet. The fight had been real but it was intentional. Both women knew this was the easiest way to get Anubis to come forth. Keeping in mind that he was an ancient, powerful deity Caroline was cautious as she approached him. He was much taller than her and even taller than Ardeth, standing at nearly seven feet tall if she was guessing, but the woman wasn't at all afraid of him. As she held the golden spear out to him she raised an eyebrow as a small smile covered her lips.

"It's lovely to finally meet you. I believe this is yours?" Not expecting that response from the tiny human in front of him, Anubis only blinked in shock for a moment. Then he began laughing heartily.


	13. Chapter 13

"Sekhmet I _like_ this one!" Her teacher smiled indulgently, nodding in agreement. Anubis put his hand on the spea but didn't take it from her. To her surprise, and the Medjai's, the speak pulled back into itself until it was a harmless scepter again.

"Keep it. A warrior should always have something to remember a day like this. You and your friends have kept this world safe for another day. Your teacher gets her desert back as was our deal, it is a momentous occasion for all."

"And you? What do you get out of all this?" Ardeth spoke up, stepping close enough to Caroline to rest his hand on her lower back.

"I get my army back of course. As well as a new commander, if your mate is willing."Every eye turned to Caroline who had suddenly gone pale. Anubis had called them mates, but more importantly he had offered up his army. Being commander of Anubis's army meant being in control of the largest and most dangerous force in this world and the next. With her gifts from Sekhmet and Anubis' army under her command, she could become the strongest human on the planet. Completely unstoppable she could topple governments with the wave of a hand, destroy cities in the blink of an eye, control the entire world with complete ease. Not even the Medjai would stand a chance against her.

"I am honored by your offer, truly. However I cannot accept it. If you are ever in need of my aid, you need only ask and I shall do my best. I have come to realize that I have more important things to tend to. My friends, though not my blood, have become my family. I want to stay with them. I have spent most of my life leaning to fight and kill. Now I'm going to learn how to love. If you'll excuse me."

Without another word Caroline turned to Ardeth, staring into his eyes happily. They stared at each other for the length of a breath before jumping into each other's arms. Their lips met in a fierce reunion as hands wrapped around bodies to pull the other closer. They were both alive and relatively unscathed, together at last. After several moments Caroline pulled away to speak.

"The translations were wrong. Sekhmet was only ever training me so that I could defeat her enemies to reclaim territory she has lost over the centuries to the other gods and goddesses. I'm not meant to end the world, just fights for deserts she misses. Now, I have someone who is excited to see you again. An old friend of yours." Turning her head slightly, Caroline whistled shrilly. The sound was answered almost immediately. A small shape came speeding across the dunes, heading right for them. Caroline held her arm out just as a falcon landed on it.

"Horus?" Ardeth's voice was full of hope but also doubt. "How is this possible?"

"Semi showed me how. When she found him, his wing had been shot and he'd been injured in the fall but he was alive. We healed him then kept him safe. I know he means a lot to you."

The falcon moved to Ardeth's shoulder and nuzzled the man's cheek. It was obvious that the bird liked Ardeth just as much as Ardeth liked him. While the two became reacquainted, Caroline said goodbye to the Egyptian deities. Anubis offered his army once more before letting the woman know the offer would remain there if she ever desired it. Sekhmet kissed Caroline's forehead gently, promised they would see each other again, then disappeared in a burst of light.

"Caroline." The woman turned at Ardeth's voice. His free hand was held out to her in offering. "Let's go home."

Caroline smiled brightly, took his hand then walked to his stallion. They arrived just in time to see the O'Connells floating away on Izzy's dirigible turned hot air balloon and waved to the group. There was plenty of time to figure out the details, the rest of their lives hopefully. All Caroline knew for sure was that she would go anywhere as long as Ardeth was by her side.

Two years later

"Horus! Give it back! Right now!" Caroline shouted at the falcon who was currently perched on the roof. In one claw he had a gold bracelet and was playing keep away from the woman, much to her annoyance. "I swear one of these days I'm going to make you into a feather pillow! Ardeth come get this stupid bird before I set him on fire!"

A sharp whistle came from inside the house which prompted the large bird into action. Horus swooped through the open doorway, expertly dodging the woman's hands. Ardeth came outside a moment later with the falcon on his shoulder. Caroline smiled at the two, rolling her eyes in exasperation, as she took her bracelet back. Her eyes focused on her wrist as she clipped the jewelry on. Once she looked up again, Ardeth was kneeling in front of her. In his hands he held a wooden box, hand carved by him as per tradition, which protected the delicate ring inside it.

"Caroline, love of my life, my little Lioness. These past two years have been the best of my existence. Would you do me the honor of being my partner, my best friend, my wife?" The woman became a statue for a moment. Suddenly a bright smile lit up her face and tears began to flow from her eyes. Unable to speak at that moment, Caroline nodded as she held her hand out to Ardeth.

They were married only six months later in front of their friends, Ardeth's family, and the Medjai chieftains. Caroline's brother joined them, having been the only member of her family to be invited. This was the first time Ardeth had met him but the two got along well. The wedding was beautiful, the reception perfect, and the couple spent their honeymoon in blissful solitude. The next two years were spent happily between them. They didn't need anything else in their lives to complete them, or so they thought. Then one morning, nearly three weeks after their anniversary, Caroline had a surprise for Ardeth.


	14. Chapter 14

After spending three days deciding how to bring up the subject, Caroline still had no idea. The couple were in bed together relaxing as they listened to the creatures of the night begin their quests for food, the radio playing softly as background noise. Every window in their home was open to catch the night's cool breezes. Ardeth dozed lightly with Caroline's hand in his but Caroline couldn't find any hint of tiredness. Slowly so as not to disturb her husband too much, the woman rolled onto her side with her back to him.

Like she knew he would, after a few minutes Ardeth rolled onto his side and snuggled up against her back. His hand came across her body to rest gently on her stomach. Though the gesture was instinctive and something that had happened thousands of times before, it set off a lightbulb in the woman's brain. Several minutes passed as the woman gathered her courage. Telling Ardeth wasn't the scary part, not at all; admitting it out loud was. Saying it out loud made it completely real. Taking a deep breath, Caroline laid her hand over Ardeth's and intertwined their fingers.

"Ardeth?" A soft hum answered her, he was listening. "When you think of our children, do you imagine a boy or a girl first?"

"A boy would be nice first, I think. But as long as they're healthy, I don't mind either to be honest. They'll be loved and cherished no matter their gender. Why do you ask?" Her hand pushed his hand against her stomach a little more to emphasize her next words.

"Because you've got another six and a half months to help me think of a name."

Ardeth sat up so quickly it was a wonder he wasn't dizzy. Caroline turned on her back again to look up at him. Her bottom lip was between her teeth, betraying her anxiety. They stared at each other for a moment while he processed what she meant. As he realized what she was telling him, his thumb began to rub across her still flat belly and a look of awe took over his expression. He leaned down and kissed her fiercely but couldn't keep his eyes off her stomach for long.

"Truly? I am going to be a father?" As his wife nodded in affirmation, he began to beam at her. "I did not think it was possible to love you more than I already did. I was wrong. You carry our child, growing him or her safely in your body. You will be a wonderful mother my darling."

Six months later found the couple in the home of the clan's best midwife. They had decided on a natural home birth, despite the risks. Ardeth sat behind Caroline and supported her back as contractions tore through her. He was not willing to leave her and sit outside the door like most husbands, he would be with her every step of the way. She groaned in pain, clenching Ardeth's pants in her fists. After several more agonizing contractions the midwife instructed Caroline to begin pushing. With her husband whispering encouragement in her ear and wiping the sweat from her face, she kept going even when the pain made her vision black out.

Despite his upbeat tone and soothing words, Ardeth was beginning to get worried. She had been in labor so long, she had to be getting tired. Should there be that much blood? He hadn't witnessed a birth before but he didn't think so. The midwife interrupted his thoughts by telling Caroline she only had one more push. His beautiful, strong warrior of a wife let loose a hoarse scream that cracked at the end as she bore down. Seconds later a different scream filled the room; a baby's first scream. The midwife's assistant smiled at the couple as she took the baby to a table to be cleaned and checked over.

"Congratulations! You have a healthy baby girl!" Ardeth smiled so hard he thought his face might break. He could tell already that she would be spoiled more than any princess. Having only heard her cry, he was in love with his daughter already. So focused on trying to get a glimpse of his first born, it took him a few moments to notice the midwife hadn't moved from her spot. Once Caroline murmured that she didn't feel good, Ardeth shifted his attention back to his wife. When he looked at her face again panic filled his body.

Her face had gone extremely pale under her tanned skin but the midwife's eyes were what scared him the most. Fear filled her eyes and as Ardeth followed her gaze he understood why. Caroline was still bleeding, profusely. Not a small amount caused by tearing but a large amount that soaked the sheets and meant that something had gone terribly wrong. As the midwife met his gaze they both understood the most likely outcome.

"I cannot stop the bleeding. I'm so sorry. There's nothing I can do. Perhaps if we get her to a hospital quickly-"

"The baby. Let me see the baby." Caroline's voice was tired but forceful. Ardeth tried to protest, they needed to go to a hospital NOW, but she cut him off. "No! Let me see my baby. Now."

The assistant brought the baby over, wrapped in a soft white blanket. She laid her gently in Caroline's arms and the couple looked at their daughter. Grey eyes blinked up at them and a small tuft of black hair covered her tiny head. As soon as she was in her mother's arms, the newborn had stopped crying. Now the baby blinked up at her parents then cooed happily. Ardeth felt tears run down his cheeks but wasn't ashamed of them. She was so beautiful and seemed to have an equal share of both himself and her mother.

"Kalla Marie Bay." Caroline's head lolled back onto Ardeth's shoulder to look at him. Her grey eyes were barely open but she managed to smile up at him. They had settled on that name a month ago and it seemed to fit the girl perfectly. Ardeth smiled back at her but it faded when he saw the pain in her eyes. Caroline looked down at the baby in her arms, smiling happily.

"Mommy loves you so much. My sweet little angel." Caroline's body shook slightly, showing Ardeth how hard she was struggling to hold on. The next few minutes were spent with Caroline nursing their baby while Ardeth held them both tightly. Blood still dripped from the woman's body but the midwife had stepped away to give the family some time alone in what might be the woman's last moments. Suddenly Caroline's head began lolling forward, darkness tugging at her.

"Don't you dare Caroline. _Don't you dare!_ You stay here with me. With our baby. We need you." Ardeth's voice was fierce, causing Caroline's head to snap up. She handed the baby to him gently, her eyes beginning to turn gold. As her body began heating up, Ardeth realized she was trying to use her gifts to heal herself. She hadn't used her gift in years and grasping it while she was so tired, so close to the edge was hard.

"Ardeth I'm sorry. I can't. I'm so sorry, I love you." Slowly Caroline's eyes closed, her body cooling rapidly.

"This is so very sweet but you're not done yet my little lion. You have much more to do in this life." Unnoticed by everyone, Sekhmet had entered the room. Dressed in all black, she looked more like an assassin than a goddess. Without another word, the large woman held a hand out and touched Caroline's shoulder where her tattoo lay hidden under the large shirt she was wearing. Golden light poured from her hand and sunk into Caroline's skin easily. Blood stopped flowing from her body, her skin regained the color it had lost, and her breaths became deeper. When Sekhmet removed her hand, the tattoo continue to glow brightly for another few moments.

"She will need rest but she'll live." Ardeth's through clogged with emotion as he tried to thank the goddess. She only held her hand up to silence anything he might have said. She reached out to brush hair from Caroline's face, the human woman was asleep. "There is no need to thank me. She is the only mortal I have ever cared for. Besides, as I said she has many more things to do. I may have need for her in the future. Take good care of her Ardeth Bay."

In a flash of light the goddess was gone again. Caroline woke up hours later, refreshed and ready to feed her baby again. She healed quickly, much more quickly than any other woman would have, and was back on her feet only a week later. Their daughter grew to be strong, healthy, and had just as much attitude as her mother. Caroline blessed Ardeth with two more children, twin boys who were absolutely delightful as if to temper their ferocious sister. The small family grew happily, learning of the Egyptian gods and goddesses who had done so much in their lives.

**A.N. Well that's it! Please review and let me know what you thought! Thank you so much to everyone who followed and favorited the story! It was my absolute pleasure to write this and I can only hope you all enjoy reading it! As I'm sure you're all aware, I don't own anything except Caroline and my own ideas!**


End file.
